


I Found a Girl.

by haheehye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, underrated ships deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haheehye/pseuds/haheehye
Summary: In which the new tenant catches Hansol's eye.





	I Found a Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have written this before for wenrene but my heart is just aodjgakdt i need me some underrated lonna ships love.)
> 
> also, i didn't bother to check it after writing everything all over again- my one brain cell needs sleep

Winter season was the time when people would either want to stay indoors with their loved ones or if they were single- a nice cup of hot chocolate. The man sitting comfortably on his couch was a part of the latter group, holding his own mug while blankly looking around his living room.

 

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard some noises from the outside, lazily standing up and moving towards the window, he glanced down and saw a moving truck being unloaded. Hansol didn’t even know that there was room in the apartment (everyone in the building gave each other a lot of privacy). Sure people would be friends and such, but unless they were already friends to begin with; the tenants would just respect the other’s privacy. He was about to just ignore the fact that he was going to have a new neighbor since he rather enjoyed having his quiet life in the apartment, but once he caught a glimpse of the new tenant, all he could do was freeze on the spot as his eyes followed the girl.

 

_Merry Christmas indeed._

Hansol immediately rushed to place his mug into the sink, dumping the forgotten contents and quickly set the ceramic mug aside; making a mental note to wash it later on. He hurried out of his unit and rushed down, hoping to bump into her before he would end up not knowing where the girl would even stay. Ignoring the fact that he tripped over nothing from time to time, Hansol finally made it to the lobby and saw that the girl was still talking to the landlord.

 

Said landlord noticed the tall man and waves at him, gesturing him to come closer. Just as he was nearing the two figures, the girl turned around and Hansol swore he felt his heart skip a beat (cliché wasn’t it?). The new face smiled at him and bowed politely, introducing herself as Jeon Heejin but just Heejin would be fine.

 

As soon as the landlord left, Hansol quickly offered to help her with her things. He offered to lift boxes to her apartment, even offered to help fix up the place once it was all done. But Heejin politely refused, saying that she would actually have help later on and that it would be perfectly fine.

 

Scratching his nape, Hansol took it as a sign that he shouldn’t push his advances too quickly to the girl and instead simply greeted her farewell. Saying that if she needed anything, he’d be at his apartment.

 

“Thanks for the offer Hansol!”

 

Seeing Heejin smile like that- Hansol knew he was in too deep even just from the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few weeks after Heejin had moved in, he found out that she was merely a floor away from his and that so far, there was no other guy in the picture. The two got along smoothly, and that fact was making Hansol more confident about his possible advance.

 

They would actually bump into each other regularly whenever Heejin would come back from wherever she went, to the point that Hansol actually tried to make sure he would go at that specific time- just so he could bump into her.

 

Eventually, Hansol got a little too excited over the fact that he might have no one to compete against, and how they were able to have small talk almost every other day. So he simply hyped himself up, pushing himself to ask Heejin out for a lunch date.

 

Skipping his way to Heejin’s unit in a very good mood, he managed to catch the girl just as she closed her door, appearing to already be heading out.

 

“Oh? Hansol? What are you doing here?”

 

“Ah- I actually dropped by to ask if you wanted to have lunch out. I’m guessing you already have plans?” He scratched his nape as he awkwardly looked down, smiling shyly as she flashed him an ~~angelic~~ apologetic smile. “Maybe I could walk you down instead?”

 

“I’m sorry, yeah I already have lunch plans. But I wouldn’t mind walking down with you.” Feeling better, Hansol quickly straightened up and proceeded to walk towards the lobby with Heejin. He made up his mind that he’d try to ask her out again right before she’d leave to her plans, and this time he was determined to do so.

 

Finally reaching the ground floor, Hansol turned to the girl beside him and was about to speak up when he heard another voice calling the girl to his side. Both of them turned to the source and he missed the way Heejin’s face lit up upon seeing the other party.

 

Another girl was now walking towards the two tenants, the girl was slightly taller than Heejin and her hair was much darker, her hairstyle of having a tiny apple stem made her look younger as well. If he wasn’t already interested in Heejin, maybe- just maybe, Hansol would have been interested in the stranger instead-

 

Just as the stranger approached the two, Hansol noticed that Heejin happily stretched her arm out; the newcomer’s hand meeting hers halfway. The two girls smiled brightly at each other before turning to face him, Heejin jumping a little as a blush crept on her face.

 

“Ah- where are my manners- JooJoo, this is Hansol. He’s that neighbor that’s been helping me settle in the apartment. And Hansol, this is Hyejoo-” Said girl spoke up as Heejin looked at her, urging her to continue instead. She quickly stuck her hand out for a shake before flashing a bright smile.

 

“My name is Hyejoo, but you can call me Olivia- Heejin’s really the only person I let call me Hyejoo.” Albeit unsure as to why, Hansol chuckled along with the other two as he awkwardly shook Hyejoo’s hand, not quite expecting the next few words the other girl ended up saying. “I’m Heekki’s girlfriend.”

 

It took a while before the gears in Hansol’s head worked again and registered the words that he just heard. Blinking a little, he then glanced down at their joined hands and noticed how their fingers were intertwined. Flashing the two girls a smile, he gave them both a nod before waving goodbye and went out with a direction in his mind.

 

_No wonder there wasn’t a guy in the picture-_

* * *

 

It’s been a few days since the whole revelation of the Heejin actually having a girlfriend- Here Hansol was, sprawled onto his bed as he thought about the scene over and over again. How he missed Hyejoo and Heejin’s pet names for each other, remembering that Heejin once mentioned she doesn’t like it when people didn’t call her by Heejin- but of course she’d let Hyejoo be an exception.

 

It was strange for Hansol actually- just yesterday he and Heejin went to grab coffee together; her way of making up for not being able to have lunch with him before. He would have been ecstatic about the whole thing- except he remembered that she was taken, and even if she wasn’t- he’d be far, _very far_ , from her type.

 

At first, it was awkward, and the girl sitting in front of him noticed. Heejin smiled softly; making Hansol’s heart flutter a little again- she explained to him that she actually did try and see if she was into guys but no matter who she met, none of them could make her feel all warm like how Hyejoo makes her feel. No one could make her smile and laugh like the other girl.

 

Hansol couldn’t help but smile as he saw the love-struck look on Heejin’s face as she was talking about her partner. After hearing all about Hyejoo, a part of him didn’t mind losing Heejin to her (well he never had her in the first place but that’s beside the point.) Hyejoo sounded like a genuinely nice person and he was glad that Heejin was with someone like that. Seeing and listening to Heejin talk about her, reminded him of a girl talking to her friends about a high school crush, it reminded him of those people who were just so absolutely in love with their significant other.

 

While they were talking, Hansol also found out that the only reason Heejin actually moved to the apartment in the first place, was so that she would be closer to Hyejoo’s school. They were both planning to move into Heejin’s place as soon as the younger would graduate so he would expect to see more of the other girl.  As much as he thought it would hurt him seeing the Heejin with someone else- a girl for that matter, he didn’t deny that he got along with the other girl.

 

There was a part of Hansol that couldn’t believe that he fell for a girl who wasn’t straight- actually he couldn’t believe someone like Heejin wasn’t straight. But then again, if she was straight, how would a girl who was as beautiful as her still be single?

 

A part of him actually believed that with how he and Heejin got along with each other so easily, he would have had a chance with her (turns out Heejin just saw him as a brother). But after a while of trying to think that maybe there was a chance of Heejin being attracted to him (which deep down he knew that it was all in his mind), he ended up getting along with Hyejoo as well.

 

_Was he destined to get along with people who weren’t straight?_

Winter is normally that time when people would want to be with their loved ones, sharing the warmth and love with each other. But this year, Hansol decided that he should get his hopes up and just share it with a nice cup of hot chocolate instead.


End file.
